Reparación  La línea divisoria
by regie27
Summary: Despues de estar viviendo juntas bajo el mismo techo, la ex teniente de la Guardia Real Limelda Jorg enfrenta el reto de enfrentar su nueva vida con Madlax y con el peso de sus pecados acechando su futuro.


-----------------------------------------------

Expiación - La línea divisoria -

Una historia de Madlax por regie27

-----------------------------------------------

Limelda dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras vaciaba la última caja de las pertenencias de Madlax. Para una agente que siempre se encontraba en constante movimiento y de misión en misión, Limelda nunca hubiese esperado encontrarse con la cantidad de pertenencias personales que la chica había logrado acumular. Sin embargo, cuando había llegado el momento de retornar a su viejo apartamento, entre lo que ahora poseían y lo que Three Speed había logrado recuperar, se hacía evidente que tenían más cosas que sólo un poco de ropa y artículos personales como había supuesto originalmente. Una buena parte de las pertenencias de la rubia eran utensilios de cocina, enseres y artículos para cocinar, ofreciendo un silencioso testimonio del hecho de cuán seria podía ser Madlax en todo lo relacionado a lo culinario y específicamente con la pasta. De hecho, la ex soldado había aprendido en el transcurso de los meses de convivencia con la agente que la chica era una excelente cocinera y que nunca había probado un mejor Fettuccini Alfredo que el que ella preparaba. Limelda todavía estaba intrigada por el jefe de Madlax, el misterioso Three Speed y del tipo de poder e influencias que tenía a su disposición. Le causó una gran sorpresa que él no sólo había logrado recuperar el antiguo apartamento de la joven sino que también había logrado salvaguardar lo que tenía dentro cuando se dio a la huída luego de encabezar la lista de las más buscadas del país. Era aparente que la organización de Three Speed había logrado infiltrar el gobierno y la milicia porque ella sabía bastante de los procesos gubernamentales como para estar consciente que en otras circunstancias tanto el apartamento como las pertenencias hubiesen permanecido bajo posesión y custodia del gobierno.

- ¡Reclamo la ducha primero! - Madlax exclamó mientras se dirigía con paso rápido hacia el baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Ow, me ganaste de nuevo tramposa! Está bien, haré té para las dos entonces.

- Suena como un plan - la chica replicó con una sonrisita mientras se deslizaba hacia el baño.

Limelda se sonrió. Era obvio que Madlax se sentía mucho más cómoda estando de regreso en su antigua casa pero también había logrado percibir un dejo de desánimo en su humor entre la agitación de la mudanza. Limelda podía identificar con precisión el momento exacto que la expresión de Madlax había cambiado de entusiasmo a melancolía. Unas horas atrás, habían estado separando las pertenencias de las cajas y encontraron entre la ropa y los libros una laptop de aspecto sofisticado. Madlax se detuvo abruptamente al notar la computadora y su vista se mantuvo fija sobre el objeto por un largo rato, como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido llevados a otro momento y tiempo. El brillo en sus ojos púrpuras se nubló con un manto de nostalgia y dolor mientras su atención se concentraba sobre la máquina. Limelda no había osado emitir ni una sola palabra mientras luchaba por tratar de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. De repente, su mente juntó las claves, evocando recuerdos de una persona que ambas habían conocido hacía cerca de un año. Esta persona había sido muy talentosa con las computadoras y con el análisis de datos. Era la misma persona que tercamente había protegido el disco que eventualmente llegó a ser propiedad de Limelda. La información que contenía el disco destrozó sus creencias y cambió su vida, y había sido celosamente salvaguardado por la persona que murió de un disparo de su propia arma. La muerte de Vanesa Rene, la mujer que Madlax había estado protegiendo de Enfant y de las autoridades de Gazth Sonika era la tragedia que todavía se mantenía sobre las dos mujeres como una barrera invisible. Era el evento que clavaba una división imperceptible entre ambas y las mantenía alejadas emocionalmente.

- Necesito guardar esto hasta que lo pueda enviar de regreso a Nafrece. Sé que Margaret querrá guardarla - Madlax murmuró. Sus facciones se tornaron serias mientras sus dedos se resbalaban sobre el teclado casi con reverencia. Sus ojos brillaron con la huella de lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas. Limelda observaba a Madlax sintiendo la caravana de recuerdos emergiendo de la otra mientras mantenía su vista fija en la laptop. La ex oficial de la Guardia de Elite gesticuló en afirmativo en silencio respetuoso, dejando a la joven ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos mientras se levantaba y se marchaba a otra parte del apartamento para continuar con su tarea. El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo pero era evidente que el peso de los recuerdos del pasado había afectado sus ánimos.

La tetera silbó y Limelda puso pausa a sus pensamientos para atender lo que hacía en el momento. Mientras servía la bebida humeante en dos tazas, se percató que ya no se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha. Tomando las tazas consigo, la francotiradora morena se dirigió sin titubeo hacia la terraza. Sólo le había tomado adivinar de la primera para saber que era el sitio donde iba a estar su compañera de cuarto. Justo como lo supuso. Madlax si estaba en la terraza y todavía vestía su bata de baño. Su cabello rubio y largo estaba ligeramente húmedo y sus brazos caían de forma relajada sobre sus muslos. La joven se había sentado con la intención aparente de esperar su taza de té mientras se relajaba admirando la vista de la ciudad. Limelda notó con una sonrisa que aparentemente parecía que se había relajado más de la cuenta mientras observaba los parpados cerrados y el ritmo constante y relajado de su respiración.

Limelda colocó las dos tazas sobre una mesita adyacente y jaló una silla maltratada al lado de la de Madlax. La brisa de la tarde acariciaba los largos cabellos despeinados de la rubia y la ex soldado pudo percibir el aroma limpio y sutil de su champú. La francotiradora dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se dedicaba a admirar a su ex rival en esta pose inofensiva tan inusual. Una realización desagradable se clavó dentro de su corazón. Habían convivido juntas desde que ambas viajaron en el jeep de Limelda hacía meses atrás sin un destino claro en mente. Habían sido sus instintos y sus circunstancias en común las que las habían unido. Ambas admitían que no había sido una decisión consciente sino una nacida de la oportunidad y de necesidades compartidas. Ambas eran fugitivas del gobierno. Ambas eran talentosas, peligrosas y ahora, armadas con la verdad, estaban determinadas en hacer algo que de alguna manera pudiese detener el ciclo de violencia constante en el que Gazth Sonika se encontraba sumergido por años sin fin. Aunque tuviesen que manchar sus manos una vez más con sangre, esta vez sería para algo meritorio. Ya no sería sólo para sobrevivir y ganarse la vida como solía ser para Madlax o algo ordenado por superiores como lo había sido en el pasado para la ex teniente de la Guardia Elite. Ahora era por decisiones hechas por ellas mismas y por una causa en las que ambas creían. Con el paso de los meses, se habían acostumbrado a vivir y trabajar juntas mientras se percataban de que tenían muchas cosas en común. Sus nuevas encarnaciones se dieron cuenta de que había muchas ventajas de trabajar como dúo en vez de en solitario como solían hacer en el pasado, así que su arreglo temporero fue progresando lentamente en uno de carácter más permanente.

Pero había otra razón para la ex soldado del ejercito de Gazth Sonika continuara con el arreglo actual. Los meses transcurridos le habían servido para confirmar lo que había estado sospechando desde que se encontraba enfrascada en su búsqueda obsesiva de la elusiva agente. Lo que comenzó como una lucha para saldar cuentas entre las mejores guerreras fue evolucionado en algo mas complicado y profundo para ella. Todo comenzó con la admiración renuente de una soldado hacia una enemiga que la había superado. La muerte de Guen MacNichol por el disparo preciso de Madlax fue el catalizador que estimuló la búsqueda que la consumiría hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Cada enfrentamiento solo confirmaba lo que había aprendido inmediatamente ese día marcado por el destino: que su enemiga valía todo su esfuerzo y que ella simplemente no le permitiría a nadie de privarle del placer de sobrepasarla en combate. Cada confrontación traía una anticipación inexplicable de la próxima, anticipación no sólo de lograr la presa sino del reto en si y por si mismo. Al pasar el tiempo, Limelda pudo percibir como se formaba un acuerdo tácito de respeto mutuo entre ambas, el tipo de respeto que se adquiere y se brinda de admiración al talento de las destrezas de combate del oponente. El respeto se convirtió en admiración y gratitud por la persona que había perdonado su vida en más de una ocasión, la persona que le permitió comprender la verdad con sus propios ojos. Y de repente, la verdad que sacudió a Limelda hasta lo más profundo de si misma: sus sentimientos fueron cambiando hacia algo inesperado y diferente por completo a una emoción que ella temía nunca poder tener la oportunidad de expresar y compartir con otro. Era el sentimiento que la abrumaba y la angustiaba al punto de llenar noches de insomnio con incertidumbre y dudas. Esta emoción la torturaba y casi la llevaba a la desesperación porque aunque sus caminos se habían conectado y sus vidas estaban siendo vividas juntas, el pasado y los pecados que traía consigo pesaban abrumadoramente sobre los hombros de Limelda, causando una división que parecía casi imposible de zanjar. Madlax, Limelda supo después, era la encarnación de un acto trágico cometido hacía años atrás por Margaret Burton mientras era sólo una niña. Más que ser un engendro del pecado, ella había sido creada debido a ese pecado para ser su portadora, pero era un crimen del cual no era culpable porque ella no había sido quien jaló el gatillo esa noche fatídica. Sin embargo, Limelda no podía decir lo mismo porque ella era completamente responsable de la sangre que manchaba sus manos. Había sido ella con su odio y sus celos que provocaron la muerte de Vanesa Rene y había sido su mano la que sostuvo el arma asesina. No importaba si su objetivo era Madlax y no Vanesa o que ella había disparado en un acto de defensa propia cuando fue herida. El resultado final fue el mismo y estaba muy consciente de que su socia nunca se había recuperado del todo de la pérdida de la mujer que consideró una amiga y quizás hasta algo más. Ella presenció un recordatorio doloroso de ese hecho una vez más hoy y Limelda casi fue abrumada por una mezcla peligrosa de celos, culpa y desesperanza que se ensañaban con su corazón mientras era testigo de la pena sincera y silenciosa de Madlax. Sus emociones la jalaban a extremos opuestos. Una parte deseaba rogar por su perdón mientras que una más malvada se regocijaba porque había logrado eliminar a su rival, a la única persona que podía arrebatarle a Madlax. El conflicto eterno amenazaba con lanzarla a las profundidades de la insanidad una vez más, pero ella luchaba cada día que pasaba porque había hecho una promesa que estaba determinada a cumplir sin importar como. Se le había otorgado el regalo de la vida y había sido la propia Madlax que la escogió para que la vigilara y que fuese la guardiana de su existencia.

La ex soldado no pudo contener la sonrisa tierna que se le dibujó en su rostro ante la imagen de la chica dormida. Su mente la llevó de vuelta a ese día destinado en el cual volvieron a encontrarse en las profundidades de la jungla de la desgarrada Gazth Sonika. Limelda estaba hecha un desastre. Había soportado largos días de viajes y batallas con la agente y había logrado soportar un roce cercano con la muerte después de recibir un balazo y aguantar una caída. Su sanidad había sido empujada hasta el límite. Cansada de todo, ella le suplicó a Madlax que la matara pero la chica se rehusó a hacerlo. Como una visión sacada de un sueño, Madlax estaba usando un vestido de inmaculado blanco que le daba la cualidad etérea de una criatura angelical. Y al igual que una mensajera de los cielos, las palabras de la joven la hicieron sentir como si hubiese sido absuelta de sus pecados y que una nueva vida y una nueva misión le habían sido ofrecidas. Sonriendo, Limelda recordó como sintió que las palabras que Madlax le había dicho sonaban casi como una confesión. Y fue en ese instante que supo que se había enamorado de su antigua enemiga. El descubrimiento disolvió su obsesión enfermiza y su desesperanza cual si un pilar de luz hubiese atravesado la oscuridad más impenetrable. Y de esa manera, Limelda había podido al fin despertar de su deseo suicida y decidió expiar sus trasgresiones pasadas comprometiéndose a vigilar al ángel que la había salvado.

- Así es, tú eres realmente el ángel que me salvó y es por eso que no puedo perderte.

Un deseo reprimido desde hacía mucho retornó a la superficie y los ojos oscuros de la francotiradora permanecieron enfocados sobre las facciones delicadas de Madlax, quien aún dormía. La ex soldado nunca había sido del tipo de persona que reprimiera sus necesidades pero la relación delicada que sostenía con Madlax la había forzado a repensar estrategias. Vivían juntas y dormían juntas en sus misiones pero ni siquiera habían compartido ni un abrazo. Ella sabía que no era falta de atracción mutua. Era más bien todo lo contrario y en ocasiones la tensión que se acumulaba por su magnetismo mutuo era tan fuerte que era casi imposible el soportarlo. La situación hizo que la francotiradora decidiera recurrir a tomar largas caminatas hasta que se sintiera en suficiente control como para tolerar cualquier otro ataque subsiguiente a sus sentidos y emociones. Limelda podía contar cada oportunidad que tuvo para acercarse a Madlax en un nivel más íntimo pero en cada ocasión optó que su mente racional prevaleciera sobre su deseo. Había ocasiones en que podía jurar que en los ojos de la joven se podía leer un toque de decepción y al día de hoy ella se preguntaba si Madlax esperaba que ella tomara la iniciativa.

Era tan fácil el dejarse llevar y acercarse, el robarse un beso fugaz de sus labios y hundir sus manos en su dorada cabellera. Antes de que pudiera percatarse, se encontró a si misma inclinándose hacia la chica. Usando las reservas de su voluntad, logro contenerse. La quería pero no quería que fuera de esta manera. Cuando y si fuese a pasar, tendría que ser mutuo y voluntario. Limelda sabía que se odiaría a si misma de por vida si por tomar decisiones a la carrera, terminara alejando a Madlax y sólo la mera noción de eso era lo suficientemente mala como para detener cualquier intento de su parte y de fortalecer su voluntad. Recorriendo su largo cabello negro con su mano, Limelda se echó para atrás dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

-Te esperaré, Madlax.

-¿Acaso hay algo que quisieras decirme Limelda? Me has estado observando desde hace un rato ya. – Para la sorpresa de la ex francotiradora, los ojos de Madlax mostraban un ligero brillo travieso y sus labios se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa. Limelda sintió como el calor se le subía al rostro, algo a lo cual no estaba para nada acostumbrada después de años de entrenamiento para estar en control absoluto de sus acciones y emociones en el campo de batalla. Como era posible que esta chica pudiera alterar sus emociones y sentidos con tan sólo una mirada o una sonrisa era algo que ella todavía no podía comprender pero al menos ya estaba acostumbrándose ultimamente.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo, la ex francotiradora de la Guardia de Elite contestó mientras levantaba su taza y bebía algo del líquido. Estaba tibio. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo observando la joven y desde cuándo esta notó sus miradas insistentes?

-No lo estaba pero era entretenido verte tan pensativa. Me parece que murmuraste algo ¿Qué fue? – Madlax se incorporó mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios. – Mmm, sabe muy bueno pero está frío. –La mirada de Madlax se posó sobre el rostro de la ex soldado en una expectativa calmada y una demanda gentil.

Limelda sintió otra oleada de sangre tibia subirle a las mejillas. ¿Se atrevería a decirle lo que deseaba pero que no se atrevía a decir?

-Sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres –respondió Limelda. No, ella no estaba todavía lista para confesar la verdad. No ahora. Todavía no.

-¿Eso piensas? – Madlax inquirió mientras contenía un bostezo y colocaba su taza de té en el piso.

-Parece que alguien no se ha mirado en el espejo recientemente.

- Lo hago cada mañana cuando me cepillo los dientes – la rubia terció con inocencia falsa mientras observaba cuidadosamente las reacciones de la otra.

- Eso no era a lo que me refería…Gah, olvida lo que dije – replicó Limelda con tono exasperado.

-Sé exactamente a lo que te referías. Además, me pregunto si lo mismo pasa contigo. Debo decir que tu apariencia ha mejorado bastante desde que dejaste de usar esa ropa militar aburrida. La ropa civil te va mucho mejor. Ya no te ves tan atemorizante – la chica comentó con un guiño.

-Así que antes me encontrabas atemorizante…me alegro entonces ya no serlo.

-No, realmente no. Bueno…no tanto ya – una sonriente Madlax añadió.

-Umm, mejor tomo eso como un cumplido – Limelda comentó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Es que es un cumplido tontita. Y si, tú también eres hermosa. Créeme, deberías ver como la gente se detiene para mirar hacia atrás cuando caminamos en la calle.

-Juraría que era por ti –dijo la mujer morena, disfrutando de su intercambio humorístico.

-Bueno ¿y qué quieres que te diga? Hacemos un dúo muy atractivo ¿no crees?

-Y no olvides letal.

-Sep, eso también pero me gusta más la parte de atractivo.

-Bien, entonces iré a preparar más té mientras disfrutas de tu nuevo estatus como la agente más hermosa de todo Gazth Sonika. El mío se enfrió mientras tú lucías fría y tiesa.

-Tienes que mejorar tus chistes Limelda, ese fue horrible.

- Al menos me alegro que mi té y mi apariencia cumplan con tus estándares Madlax – Limelda le replicó vivazmente mientras se marchaba dejando a una sonriente Madlax atrás.

Mientras preparaba la segunda ronda de la bebida relajante, Limelda se sintió agradecida de que los ánimos melancólicos ya se estaban disipando. Poco a poco, su relación estaba llenándose de momentos así cuando ambas se sentían lo suficientemente cómodas como para bajar sus defensas y poder disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Tomaría tiempo pero como dice el dicho, el tiempo sana todas las heridas. Tal vez con el tiempo, lograrían de alguna manera aprender a vivir con los errores del pasado y a mantener las esperanzas para un presente y futuro mejor.

Con ese pensamiento posado en su mente, Limelda vertió el té y se preparó para regresar a la terraza cuando de repente sintió a Madlax detrás de ella. La ex teniente giró sólo para encontrar a la rubia de pie justo al frente de ella. Su cara tenía una gentil sonrisa pero sus ojos lavandas lucían una expresión inescrutable.

-¿Está todo bien Madlax?

Sin decir palabra, Madlax se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un beso sobre los labios de una muy sorprendida Limelda. La mujer morena casi dejó caer las tazas del desconcierto mientras sentía como los labios de la rubia se mantenían sobre los suyos por un momento que se le hizo eterno. Mientras la joven se movía hacia atrás, la francotiradora pestañeó varias veces en completa incredulidad. ¿Acaso realmente Madlax…? Limelda sintió como sus rodillas se le debilitaban de la sorpresa y la emoción.

-Todo está bien Limelda – Madlax le respondió con un tono reconfortante y suave. – Solo quería demostrarte mi gratitud por todo lo que has hecho y por cuidarme todo este tiempo. Sé que hay muchas cosas que deben resolverse entre nosotras pero deseo que siempre recuerdes que te agradezco muchísimo el hecho de que hayas aceptado mi petición sin pensarlo dos veces. Estoy aquí en parte porque tu aceptases lo que te propuse, porque tienes un fragmento mío en tu interior.

-Madlax… murmuró Limelda casi sin aliento.

-Necesito que entiendas que yo no te puedo ofrecer ningún tipo de garantía sobre lo que eventualmente pudiera suceder en el futuro y yo se que necesito evaluar lo que siento antes de tomar decisión alguna. Yo estoy consciente de que tú tienes sentimientos profundos hacia mí y aunque tú no lo supieras, yo no he estado ajena a este hecho. Para serte sincera, sentí la necesidad de hacer esto, de al menos poder ofrecerte algo que sirviera para poder demostrarte lo que siento.

Limelda puso las tazas sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Una mano rozó el cabello alborotado de la joven.

-Te entiendo. No puedo pretender que tú me correspondas después de todo lo que hecho. ¡Como quisiera poder deshacer lo que hice…!

-Todos tenemos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos pero ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Sólo podemos tratar de ahora en adelante hacerlo mejor. Yo no te puedo juzgar por lo que hiciste o por qué lo hiciste porque yo soy tan culpable como tú de arrebatar vidas humanas. Yo también maté a personas quienes eran los seres queridos de otros y sin importar lo que haga ahora, nunca podré devolverles la vida. Sólo puedo aprender a vivir con mi responsabilidad y a aceptar mis faltas. Ambas somos pecadoras Limelda Jorg pero tal vez es por eso mismo que nos podemos entender tan bien.

Limelda asintió. Había tantas cosas que desearía que Madlax le pudiera decir… lo que realmente pensaba sobre el hecho de que ella era la asesina de Vanesa Rene, lo que sentía sobre ella y su relación, pero entendió que era muy temprano como para colocar las cartas sobre la mesa y sincerarse. Estaban haciendo progreso y Limelda comprendió que la posibilidad de que eventualmente cada una tomara su camino por separado y siguiera su propio rumbo también existía. Pero por ahora, ella atesoraría este momento porque no sabía cuando pudiera volver a repetirse. Pero, si tal vez le pudiese permitir aunque fuera un beso más…

-Entiendo. Sólo tengo un favor que pedirte – Limelda murmuró con tono titubeante.

Madlax le ofreció a la francotiradora una mirada de sospecha. Parecía que había logrado leer los pensamientos de la otra incluso antes de que los pudiese exteriorizar. Cruzándose de brazos, replicó con un tono con un sutil dejo de irritación.

-Está bien, uno mas, pero más vale que sea breve porque no me gustaría tener que beberme otra taza de té frío – la rubia respondió, una sonrisa juguetona remplazando su gesto serio anterior.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

- Date prisa antes de que me arrepienta…

-Pero si no quieres, no voy a seguir insistiéndote con el asunto…

-Oh ¿podrías apresurarte de una vez por todas? La chica comentó mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de resignación.

-Como tú quieras pero después no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Advertirme ¿de qué?

Limelda se aproximó a Madlax con una sonrisa sugestiva.

- Que tal vez no te moleste tanto que tu té se enfríe de nuevo.

_- Fin -  
_

_Notas de la autora_

Este fanfic es una adaptación y traducción al español de "Atonement - The Great Divide. Como noté que la sección de español de Madlax carecía de historias, consulté con mi beta reader y cómplice Carrie Asagiri sobre que historia debía traducir y su respuesta fue inmediata y definitiva, así que si les gusta, ya saben a quien agradecer. ¡Ah! Y el desenlace surgió de un comentario de ella así que también le toca crédito por eso. XD

Espero que mi primera incursión al shoujo-ai sea de su agrado y hasta la próxima.


End file.
